A Flower That Never Fades
by ThatWinchestergirl 500
Summary: My little sister and I were ripped away from our normal lives and brought to one of my favorite animes. I never thought that we could ever live here, much less have family here. I also never knew I was going to fall head over heels for a certain captain of the Gotei 13. Rated T for what I have panned in the future. ABANDONED. PM me if you would like to take it.
1. The Fall

**Hey guys! ThatWinchesterGirl 500 here! So recently I've been watching Bleach a lot sooooooo I decided to try and write a fanfic about it that will most likely be a fail but oh well! So this is going to be in the Bount Arc, which is only in the anime, so people who only have read the manga might be confused like' Who the hell is this? What's this chick talking about?' That sort of thing. Don't worry I would think the same thing. Also if a word that has a 'L' in it is missing the 'L', that's because my stupid keyboard hates me and never lets me use it and I have to check every time I type 'L' it's there. Annoying piece of crap. Anyway yeah let's get to it!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own beach. If I did I would have made Hitsugaya taller. :'(**

* * *

 **OC'S POV (Not telling you her name yet :) )**

Well, this is just great. Thinking about my life as I am falling to my death. Making a list of things that could be,would be, and can't be.

- _Thinking I would never be able to see my family again and how they would miss me and how I would miss them._

 _\- I wouldn't be able to become a manga artist._

 _\- I also can't finish the Arrancar Arc for Bleach._

 _\- I can't make amends with my enemies_

 _\- Some people could be happy with my death_

 _\- My best friend would be_ _devastated_

 _Damn I'm a pessimist._ I thought to myself. As I fell I saw blood from the wound that _Hollow_ gave me and the young girl I held close to me. I decided to think back at what lead to this.

* * *

 _"Damn it! I missed the bus again!" I yelled as I saw the huge yellow vehicle turn right about five blocks down. "Dad's gonna kill me now." I said, starting to walk in the direction of my house. This wasn't the first time it's happened. It just so happens my locker is on the exact opposite side to the school where the buses pick people up. "Damn school with their friggin' horrid locker assigning." I muttered as I walked. Then I was tackled from behind. "Hey big sis!" My younger sister yelled in my ear. "Hey when did you get here?" I had asked her. "I had a half day today and I know you miss the bus so I decided to come and walk with you!" She said in her ever cheery as we had reached the corner where the bus had turned I felt a cool rush of air behind me. I turned to see what it was just as some thing came flying at us. "HOLY CRAP!" I yelled as it picked us in it's razor sharp claws. I felt it's edges digging into my skin. "Don't fuss or I might kill you two by accident." It said,loosening it grip on the two of us as we flew up so we wouldn't get cut even more. I grabbed my little sister and brought her as close as I could.' **Wha- who-what the hell!?'** "Master told me not to kill you and I shall obey his orders." The monster said. As I looked up at it, I saw a huge gaping hole in it's chest, above it a mask looking like it was made of bone. "You- your a- Ho-ool-ll-low? H-how? They-y don't ex-exist." I stuttered out, feelings of anxiety and fear building up in my chest. I couldn't move. Then the beast made it's way to a portal. It flapped its huge and terrifying wings and went straight into it. My blood turned to ice as we went through. I thought I pleas for help and to save them. My sister buried head head in my shoulder. I saw that we where in that same portal that Ichigo and the others go through to get to the ' **S** **oul Society** '. The hollow rushed through the portal and we appeared over the Seireitei. Inside the barrier. "Good luck surviving the fall mortals." The hollow said, letting go of us to free fall in the air. It then turned and headed back the way it came, and the gate closed. _

* * *

Here I am, once again, basically torn to pieces. I can't deny it, nor pretend it didn't hurt like hell. I turned while falling and saw the ground I was about to hit. I faintly heard something like an alarm. I thought I was going to die. I held my little sister tighter, hoping that if I died on contact she would be safe from the force. Then I felt something grab me and hold me bridal style, and the rushing air stopped. I felt whatever or whoever touch the ground. Then I did what I do naturally, I punched upward without looking up while rolling out of their grasp making sure one of my arms was on my sister. I felt my punch make contact and when I rolled to the ground, I didn't think it through at the time, but I of course knocked myself out by hitting my head on the ground after a 3 foot drop, the last thing I heard was "GOD DAMN IT!"

* * *

 **?'S POV**

When I heard that a hollow had broken through the barrier made by the Sekkiseki stone I honestly thought my men had gone mad, but when my lieutenant came in and reported the same thing, I went to investigate. The hollow had dropped something above the Seireitei when I got there and people suggested shooting it down. "No you fools, it has a human spiritual pressure! If we don't act now that soul is going to die on impact!" I yelled. I saw the person was about 4 miles from the ground. "Shit." I said, and flash stepped up there and caught _her_ bridal style girl didn't look up at me but I quickly flash stepped to the ground. When I brought us firmly to the ground, the girl then punched upward. _Right into my jaw._ She rolled out of my grasp, as I let out a "GOD DAMN IT!" as I heard to cracks. One from my jaw, the other the girl's head. "Captain Hitsugaya! Are you alright sir? Should we call in for Squad Four sir?" I saw the unconscious girl before me, with obvious injuries. I tired to open my mouth, but it locked a little ways open and hurt like hell. I just nodded. "No need, I'm right here." Said Unohana as she appeared. "Kotetsu, go over Captain Hitsugaya's injury while I take care of these young girls." "Yes mam." Kotetsu strode over to me and told me to stand still. I grunted in reply, which still hurt my jaw. "Damn she did a number on your jaw Captain. It seems she put quite a few cracks in your jaw. Don't worry, an easy fix." She said. I looked over at the girl and saw there were actually _two_ of them there. There was a younger one, probably around 9, shaking all over and tears flowing from big blue eyes as she sat on her knees. The young girl had a few scratches, but nothing too serious. Kotetsu finished her healing kido and I could move my jaw again. "She has a hard punch." I said, moving jaw around with my hand. Then I saw the other girl that Unohana was helping. She was hurt a lot worse. Decent sized cuts on her stomach where bleeding pretty badly, but it wasn't anything Unohana couldn't handle. "We should bring these two to the squad four barracks. Bring us a stretcher for this one." Unohana said to the men behind her. They immediately obeyed, bringing one over to their captain. They lifted the older girl on to it and started taking her away. Then the little one quickly got up." Where are you taking big sis?" She cried. Unohana looked at the young girl." Don't worry, your sister is going somewhere she can get better. Now why don't you tell me your name young one." She said in a comforting tone. "Alexis Delora." She said. "Well Alexis, my name is Retsu Unohana, but you can call me Retsu. Is it okay if I let my friend Kotetsu take you to your sister?" Unohana asked her. Alexis nodded her head. "Come on Alexis." Kotetsu said. "Do you wanna hold my hand so you don't get lost?" The young girl nodded again and clutched to Kotetsu's hand. They started walking in the direction the stretcher went and left. "The head captain will most likely want to know about this. Those poor girls, it must have been terrifying for them." Unohana said, looking at me. "Well, now I have to write up a report and put in a human broke my jaw." I grumbled. Unohana chucked at this. "Yes, the great Tenth Division Captain Hitsugaya bested by a human girl's punch to his jaw." She said still chuckling. Then we started our way to the head Captain's barracks.

* * *

 **SOOOOOO That was the first chapter to A flower that never fades! Hope you guys liked it! If I can get 3 little reviews, I'll post chapter two! Also if you want pictures to go along with the story, I am posting this on Quotev under the same name and picture! See you guys next chapter!**

 **"** _The best of can find happiness in misery." 'I don't care' by Fall Out Boy_

ThatWinchesterGirl 500


	2. A SORRY NOTE FOR MY UPDATES!

**HEY GUYS! So my laptop decided to get a HUGE crack in the screen and I won't be able to get online so Flower that Never fades will have to be on a small hiatus until my new one comes in, since the touch screen was completely broken and I couldn't use it for school. So see you guys when Dell sends my new laptop!**

 **"I've got a migraine and my pain will range from up down and sides way." - "Migraine" by Twenty-One Pilots |-/**

 **~ThatWinchesterGirl 500**


	3. Big Sis Wakes Up!

**So I know I've taken a lot of time to write this, I had to deal with school ending stuff. Now school's out so I MIGHT be able to write more, but my parents are having me help them with work and I also have summer homework soooooooooo yeah.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own bleach, if I did I would have given Ichigo longer hair WAYYYYYYYY before Kubo did.**

 **REVIEW ANSWERS:**

 **str81994: Well I did get my three reviews! I thought it was gonna take a long time, but it didn't! It's just the fact that I had little time to write and stuff.**

 **Caxsr: Glad you like it!**

 **Reaper2908: Thanks! Normally I have problems on keep the plot straight so let's see where this story takes us. Normally I base characters off some of my close friends and relatives so I know how they would react to certain situations**

 **So I hope you like this chapter! and BTW When I said Arrancar arc my OC was talking about, I meant the Hueco Mundo arc. I just consider it to be in the Arrancar arc since you know, there are arrancars in it.**

* * *

 **OC's POV (In Dream)**

 _"Well seems you're back."_ The woman said, sitting on her throne. "You again? Why now with this stupid dream?" I sighed, looking at her with a bored stare. She laughed, throwing her head back. _"Well, as I have told you before, this is not a dream. You're just too stubborn to accept it."_ She bubbled, playing with a strand of her long red hair. I sighed again. "Can you just wake me up?" I questioned. _"Nope. You have to wake up yourself."_ The woman said, now swirling around her scythe. "Well any tips?" I was getting annoyed, like always. _"Well first start with your hair, it's very prett-"_ "I DIDN'T MEAN BEAUTY TIPS!" _God, what did I do to be stuck with this lady?_ I thought to myself as she continued to talk about beauty tips.

* * *

 **Alexis's POV**

 _Big sis still hasn't woken up yet._ I thought to myself. The nice lady Retsu had put some band aids on a few cuts I had since sissy had taken most of the cuts. "Umm, Ms. Retsu when will big sister wake up?" I asked looking at the kind woman. "Do not worry Alexis, she should wake up in a little while." She said, looking at me with a small smile. Then the scary short guy walked in. I let out a squeak and hid behind her. I peeked over her shoulder and saw him look at me with his teal eyes. I ducked back down. "What are you doing Alexis?" asked me. "He's scary, even if he's short." I answered looking over her shoulder again at him. I saw a small tick mark. Ms. Retsu laughed. "Alexis, Toshiro is not going to hurt you. He saved you and your sister from the fall did he not?" She questioned me. "Well, yeah. But it doesn't mean he's not scary. He looks like a kid, but acts like an adult!" I declared making a face at him. "Well I have to, I have an adult job." He said looking at me like he wanted to strangle me. Then I ducked back behind Ms. Retsu. "Well he's right there Alexis. He has to because he has to save people. But he will not hurt you."She assured me, turning to face me. "Doesn't stop him from looking like he's mad at me." I countered, looking back over at him. He closed his eyes and sighed. "Well that aside, will the other wake up soon?" He asked, looking at the captain of squad four. "It seems she will soon, I don't know exactly when though." Ms. Retsu answered looking back at big sis. Then I heard a groan. I jumped over to the bed my sister laid. She opened her eyes a bit then closed them and opened them slower. "Alexis?" She asked slowly. "I'm here big sis!" I assured her, then she started falling back asleep. "OH NO YOU DON'T!" I yelled while grabbing her shoulders. "YOU ARE GOING TO WAKE UP! GOT THAT? IF YOU DON'T I WON'T EVER GIVE YOU COOKIES AGAIN!" I continued, shaking her with all my might. "LE-LEXI S-ST-STOP SHA-SHAKING M-M-ME!" She yelled back eyes now wide open. I instantly stopped and looked at her saying "Okay!", then crawled off of her. I looked over to see Ms. Retsu giggling and scary shortie just face palming. _"Well that was fun!"_ I thought to myself. "Are you all done?" Shortie asked. "Yep!" I giggled looking at big sis who was sitting up now. Then she looked over at Ms. Retsu and Shortie and just froze. "W-w-wha...?" She drifted off. "Well I think it would be best to introduce ourselves know since you are wake. My name is Retsu Unohana." Ms. Retsu said. "Captain Hitsugaya of squad ten." Shortie said. Big sister looked just a little scared. "M-my name is Amarante Delora. You can just call me Mari if you like." Big sis said looking at them.

* * *

 **Well then. Super sorry this is short! I couldn't think of anything! PLEASE FOR GIVE ME! (::) (::) (::) I will give you each 3 cookies if you don't kill me! :D Later!**

 _"Maybe it's not my weekend, but it's gonna be my year, and I'm so sick watching while the minutes pass as I go no where." 'Weightless' by All Time Low_

 **~ThatWinchesterGirl500**


	4. I'm sorry

**Hehehehehehehe hey gals and guys, so a lot have been happening from when I last updated. I know I know its been almost a year, but I hope you all forgive me for what I am going to do. I have decided to A Stop Flower That Never Fades. Your probably wondering why so I'll give you a list.**

 **1\. I've lost interest in Bleach**

 **2\. I have to deal with school since I'm now going to a completely different school than I'm used too (Hey going from a school with less than 65 people to one the is +700 is a huge culture shock)**

 **3\. I have to deal with depression.**

 **4\. Family life and losing people close to me**

 **5\. has deleted what I was trying to write because it was past 90 days**

 **6.I forgot about it**

 **So yeah I hope you guys aren't too upset. If you would like to adopt the story be my guest. Just make sure you PM me first. I might try other stories with anime I'm watching right now, but its hard for me to write since I have all this inspiration, just no way to word it or put in the right order so it makes sense. So yeah, this is good bye for now.**

 _"So long and Goodnight.", 'Helena' by My Chemical Romance_

 **~ThatWinchesterGirl500**


End file.
